St Patrick's Day is for Making Out
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: Pull out the green and the boose it's time to party! McStizzie one shot


**Oh, St. Patrick's Day!**

**Just a small strange idea that popped into my head. If anybody seems OOC I apologize. It's just a fun McStizzie oneshot. I needed it because I'm depressed about what happened on Thursday. Shonda I may love you but I don't like you very much right now. And remember I don't own them. On with the making out!**

Izzie wanted to party. Meredith did not. Christina would if there was alcohol. George agreed because they're best friends. Alex came because he lived there that and Izzie actually invited him this time. Derek came because Meredith threatened him. Burke came with Christina. Callie of course wanted to go because, her red-headed friend would be there. Addison was being forced to go by Alex. Mark was there, because he had tricked Izzie into inviting him. The ten of them may have been there for different reasons, but what mattered at the moment was that they were all at Meredith's house and they were all varying degrees of intoxicated.

It was St. Patrick's Day. Well now it was technically March 18, but the festivities were still going strong. They were all sitting on the floor in the living room floor now. Burke had decided it was the safest place for drunken people. They had formed a haphazard circle, and were now trying to decide what to do. The alcohol had disappeared and none of them were sober enough to drive a car, except Preston Burke who still felt it was a bad idea.

"What did we do for fun in college?" George asked in his best serious voice. There were a range of different answers. Study, drinking games, party, sex. Could they find a way to mix all of those? They had been drinking at a party so they were half way there. Then Izzie piped up.

"What about spin the bottle?"

"That won't work Barbie, we don't have a bottle."

"We have lots of bottles." She tried to take Meredith's tequila bottle. Meredith was not happy.

"Hey get your own" Izzie stuck her tongue out.

"I don't wanna play spin the bottle." Alex complained.

"Well then what do you want to do oh Alex the Great?" Izzie asked, complete with hand motions. A devious grin spread over Alex's features.

" 7 minutes in heaven, but sorry Meredith we need that bottle."

"Fine, it's empty anyway."

"What makes you think we want to play 7 minutes in heaven, Dr. Karev?" Addison pointed out. Alex pondered this.

"All in favor of my idea raise your hand." Every one raised their hand. It hadn't struck them that they might not be in the closet with who they wanted. "Ok then, I'll go first."

"Why do you get to go first?" Derek asked.

"It was my idea." It seemed logical enough so Derek let it go.

Alex put the bottle in the middle of their circle and spun it quickly. It took it a while but it finally stopped on George.

"I am not going in the closet with O'Malley."

"I don't want to be in the closet with you, evil spawn." The female interns were laughing hysterically at their boys. Callie and Addison just had amused smirks at the thought of their significant others in a closet together. Mark spoke up.

"Ok then let someone else spin." Izzie looked up at the sound of his voice. He had been relatively quite. He couldn't be sure but he thought he might have seen desire in her eyes for a split second. His thoughts on this were interrupted by Meredith spinning the bottle and it landing on Derek. The two of them gleefully jumped up and headed to the closet. Alex looked at his watch and started to time them. The first 3 minutes were fine, but Christina took it upon herself to stop them when she heard strangely sexual sounding noises coming from the closet. The next few spins landed some interesting couples in the closet. Derek and Addison sat there making small talk. Addison and Alex were pulled out after only 5 minutes, Alex and George did go in the closet and didn't even talk, George and Callie were allowed the full 7 minutes, Callie and Christina shared an Alex-George moment, Christina and Izzie found a fuzzy hat and for some reason both girls found it hilarious. It was now Izzie's turn. Everyone had started to lose interest in the game. Izzie spun it half heartedly and it slowly started its journey. Around and around it went. When it finally stopped she looked up to see it pointing at none other than Mark Sloan. The small spark of excitement she felt was quieted by her better judgment. She stood up and looked at him.

"Well?" Mark got up and followed her lead.

"Izzie is so going to make out with McSteamy" Christina claimed once they were both in the closet.

Mark leaned against the wall, and Izzie sat on a box. Neither knew what to say. Mark looked down at his watch.

"Only 6 ½ minutes to go."

"OK."

"Are we just going to sit here or do you want to take advantage of the situation?"

"Please, like I want to kiss you."

"I know you do. I saw it written all over that pretty little face of yours earlier."

"No that was disgust. I thought you would recognize it by now."

"I guess not, but I'm positive that it was not disgust." He was starting to get to her.

"Whatever."

"Just admit you want me Stevens. Most women do. It's completely natural." That did it. Izzie was on her feet and in his face.

"You may be man candy, but as far as personality and compassion go I could get more from that cardboard box." She angrily glared at him. He glared back. There was no doubt about it she had gotten under his skin. The tension between them reached an almost tangible level. Before he knew it her lips were on his. It took him a few seconds to get over the shock. Hadn't she just told him she wanted nothing to do with him?

Izzie had no idea what had come over her. He was just so hot and there and McSteamy. In her slightly fuzzy mind it seemed like the thing to do. Sure she couldn't stand him, but this was just a one time thing. She pulled back, and looked into his eyes. She could tell she had surprised him.

"So I take it that the cardboard box wasn't keeping you warm at night."

"Shut up."

He went in for the kiss this time. She gladly returned it. He had her up against the wall. His hands were roaming all along her sides and back. Every now and again one would find it's way into her soft hair. Their tongues danced in perfect time with each other. Her hands were on his back, and then his chest. Just once they had migrated further south, and what she found there made her smile. It made him groan instead. His lips found new purpose on her neck. She didn't let that last for long. It was as if she knew what he wanted to do and she wasn't going to let it go there. She pulled his lips back to hers. They heard Alex's foot steps against the wood floor headed in their direction. The seven minutes were over. She kissed him soundly then pushed him away. She was glad her hair was down. She raked her fingers through it and in record time she was presentable. She sat down on the box the second Alex turned the door knob.

"Ok torture's over."

"Thank God" was all she said before following her friend out.

Mark excused himself to the bathroom to regain his composure. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and shook his head. Things at Seattle Grace had just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

SOOOOO what did you think? Fun? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me everything... 


End file.
